Even magic can't fix our issues
by Xenon Silver Sword
Summary: Life problems can not be solved with magic. No matter how much you wish you can wave your wand and make it go away. You still have to live your daily lives one breath at a time. You still have to figure out the solutions to life problems by living your life.


**The Riverdale Fan Fiction Challenge Forum**

 **The Challenges**

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #39 (AU) Hogwarts!AU**

 **The Scavenger Hunt**

 **Prompt #17 Being sorted into a Hogwarts House that doesn't truly fit you.**

Leaning into her girlfriend's arm she sighed contently. "I'm so glad that we are in the same house Ronnie." She breathed as she placed a kiss on her girl's cheek.

"So am I." Veronica smiled into the sea of blue green eyes. "Are you upset that's it's not Gryffindor or Ravenclaw?" She looked at the green robe of the blonde in her arms.

"Are you kidding." Betty snorted. "No I am quite happy being a snake." She grinned. "Even through my parents were surprised. But not surprised you know." She laughed. "They honesty believed that I would end up in Hufflepuff."

Veronica's eyes widen. "You. Seriously you a Hufflepuff. No freaking way would you be sorted into that house. I love the badgers and all … and you would fit in the house of gold … but B. you would have been bored out of your mind."

"I agree. But my parents firmly believed that I as Hufflepuff bound since I was six months old." Betty leaned into her girlfriend as she relaxed.

"Have they met you?" Veronica snorted. "Seriously were they paying any attention to you when you still lived at home full time."

"They were paying attention. They just couldn't really see me in any of the houses expect for Hufflepuff because I am everything that Hufflepuff truly stands for. More than Chic or Polly." Betty shrugged. "I mean they don't mind me being sorted into Slytherin …. although I'm the very first one in both Cooper and Smiths in six generations. They know by now that you aren't automacially a dark wizard just because you are a Slytherin. They never believed that when they attended Hogwarts."

"But still they should have realized that you weren't going to be sorted into Hufflepuff. I mean yeah they could have expected it … but to be truly shocked that you weren't is truly ridiculous B." Veronica sighed.

Betty pulled away so she could sit up next to her girlfriend. Her head tilted as she looked into Veroncia's slightly annoyed eyes. "You just dont' really like them because they haven't accepted you as part of my life Ronnie." Betty sighed as she reached up to gently swipe aside some of Veronica's loose hair from her face. "My dad has. Not my mom."

"Your mother can just …." Veroncia snarled. She took a deep breath. "Sorry. That was low. I'm just so sick and tired of Mama Alice blaming me for her and my mother's strained relationship. I get that your mother and my mother will never ever be friends with one another. Not due to lack of trying on my mother's side. But your mother is bound to determine to hate my mother … just because my mother was born into a loving and weatlhy family while your mother unfortunaley was born to horrible parents and very poor." Veronica shook her head. "Sorry I shouldn't have brought this up." She moved away from Betty as she stood to her feet.

Betty sighed as she looked up at her standing girlfriend. "I love you Ronnie." She spoke in a gentle voice.

Veronica looked down into her girlfriend's eyes. She held out her hand for Betty to take. She helped the slightly taller blonde up. "I love you to B. Ever so much."

Betty stepped closer. "My mother will _not_ tear us apart." She softly promised as she cupped Veroncia's face in the palm of her hands. She leaned forward to place her lips against Veronica's slightly tembling ones. She felt Veronica wrap her arms around to her back. She sighed into the kiss as she felt Veronica's tongue slip into her mouth.

 **II.**

"This is so fucking unbeliveable." Cheryl snared through her gritted teeth.

"Shut up all ready." The green robed male said as he rolled his eyes. "I have been hearing about this for five fucking years now. So fucking what. Not like you can change anything. Just fucking deal with it all ready Blossom." He tossed a few stone into the black lake.

"How the fuck should I deal with this Chuck! Seriously how?!" She paced in front of the black lake her anger rising every step she took. "How dare that fucking lame ass Sorting Hat do this for me? In spite? Is this spite that all my family members have successfully made names for themseleves outside this lame ass school … is the Sorting Hat trying to destroy my family!"

"So you got Sorted into Hufflepuff." Chuck shrugged. He silently laughed inwardly looking at Cheryl Blossom in gold robes with a badger on her badge.

Cheryl looked into his eyes and glared into them with fire leaping in her eyes. "Shut the fuck up Chuck." She growled low in her throat.

"Come on your parents have finally gotten over the sheer shock Cheryl." Chuck sighed as he wrapped his arms across his chest. "Come on think about it truly Cheryl. You are single handly bring a very dark spot in the house of gold. You should be very proud of this very sheer fact."

"I should be the leader of the snakes." Cheryl glared. "I should have been firmly in place to lead the snakes second year. But no the fucking Sorting Hat destroyed that." She bent down and picked up a huge sharp rock. She turned and threw it into the water … not giving a damn if she injured or killed any of the creatures whom lived in the black lake.

 **III.**

"You should have been born a Weasley Andrews." Moose joked as he quickly rubbed his hands through Archie's ginger hair. He laughed loudly as Archie shoved his hands away. "You sure got the brillant red hair as the Weasley's man."

"All because a family is full of natural red headed people doesn't mean that anyone else born with red hair needs to be related to them. There are other families with red haired members." Archie sighed as he repeated himself a million times. He honesty was so sick and tired of hearing that line. It wasn't that bad when he was still living at home in Riverdale … but ever since he got accepted to Hogwarts … he heard it a half a dozen times a month. He was mightly sick and tired of it. He just has to deal with it for another two and half years … then he would go back to Riverdale and live happily and quitely. There was no way he was going to make his home in England after his time at Hogwarts is over.

Moose realized that he had stepped a little over the line. "I'll stop now Arch." He smiled in a peaceful way.

Archie sighed. "Thanks Moose." He smiled. "I know that pretty much everyone else is going to keep bugging me over this. But it's nice that you'll stop finally."

"What are friends for." Moose nodded. "You know that Sprout wants to have a house meeting before we get too involved in our studies."

Archie nodded. "Yeah." His eyes darkened slightly. "I'm sure she wants to bring up yet again Cheryl's attiude problem." He sighed. "I know Sprout means well. But really close to five full years of calling attention to it isn't going to get Cheryl to shut her mouth over being sorted into Hufflepuff."

Moose slightly shurgged.

 **IV.**

Jughead sighed deeply as he stepped through the passage into the Gryffindor's common room. He looked to see whom was hanging around. He found Polly and Chic sitting at one of the tables with their books out. He saw that Jason was sitting in the arm chair near the fireplace with his eyes glued to Polly's bent head. He made his way to sit on the couch next to Jason's chair. He slipped his message bag over his shoulder before he plopped down. "Hey."

Jason sighed as he tore his eyes off of Polly to look over at the younger boy. "Hey Jones." He calmly spoke.

"Why don't you ask her out." Jughead tilted his head backwards towards the Cooper siblings table.

"You know why I _can't_ even talk to her." Jason sighed.

"You all ready disappointed your family by being sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slythen. I highly doubt that you would rock the boat to much by talking to Polly." Jughead shrugged. He never really understood why the Cooper and the Blossom families still up held the old Cooper-Blossom family fued. After all the fued started with their great-great grandparents. It doesn't really reflect onto the current geneartions anymore.

"I don't want Alice to hurt Polly." Jason softly spoke worry in his eyes.

Jughead silently nodded.

….

"Mom can't hurt us any longer." Chic softly spoke as he looked at his younger sister looking over at the fireplace. He knew that she was looking at Jason. "We are adults now. We are of age."

"Not in America we aren't. Just in England." Polly finally turned her sad eyes to her brothers. "Even when we graduate from Hogwarts … we are still going to make our homes in Riverdale. That's home to us." She shook her head. "Mom will just destroy Jason in her writing … and she'll destroy me and if Jason and I have children … she'll take sick pleasure on destroying them before they are even born."

"Dad won't let that happen." Chic sighed. "The owners of the Register won't allow that to happen."

"Mom will find a way." Polly sighed deeply. Her eyes looked down at book that was opened. "Its better this way. If we never talk. Then we can't …."

"Can't be hurt. What do you call this Pol?" Chic whispered as he looked at his sister's lowered head. "Mom is one human being. She can't control people like this. We live in a free society after all. We are Americans for crying out loud." He was angry at the control his mother had on his siblings and his father.

Polly looked back up into her brother's eyes.

"You deserve to be with the love of your life sis." Chic sighed. "If Betty found a way to be with the love of her life … then surely you can too." He rested his hand on her tight shoulder. "Don't allow mom to destroy your soul Polly."

Polly thought of Betty and Veronica. Of their mother's hatred towards Veronica … due to Veronica being Hermione's daughter. Not that Betty found love with another girl. No it was just because of whom Veronica was born too. Just like Jason. Her eyes turned to meet Jason's own sad eyes across the room.

 **Author's Note: Okay so I decided to make a Riverdale/Hogwarts crossover story due to the prompt. But I'm not going to post this as a crossover … because Riverdale is the sole forcus here. But the Hogwarts actual students will be floating around in the background.**

 **So I have placed the core four entering Hogwarts in the year 2013 … so sorry Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville and Ginny won't be in the background AS students …. no you'll see Albus, Scopious, Rose, James, Hugo, Lily as the Potter/Weasley/Malfoy backgrond characters.**

 **I have decided to split the core four up for the Four houses.**

 **Gryffindor:**

 **Jughead**

 **Kevin**

 **Jason**

 **Polly**

 **Chic**

 **Slytherin:**

 **Betty**

 **Veronica**

 **Valarie**

 **Chuck**

 **Hufflepuff:**

 **Archie**

 **Moose**

 **Cheryl**

 **Melody**

 **Ravenclaw:**

 **Josie**

 **Dilton**

 **Reggie**

 **Ethel**


End file.
